disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Teamkick22/special Valentine's Day- part 1
school The boys are close to Their closets milton- 're excited for Valentine's Day? jack- yep! and the first time with Kim I will celebrate and want to do something big jerry- not know what to do to mika milton- on time you will know .. I finally get to meet the parents of Julie ( the girls Approaching ) kim-hey baby!jack-hey (Kim and Jack kiss) milton-julie! (Kiss) jerry-hey (kisses mika jerry) kim- soo ... were talking about that? (The guys look at each other) jack-of milton and we were talking about?(Milton looks ugly to jack) milton us were just .. talking about ... julie-about? Milton-warming global jack-exactly .. jerry-what the hell is this? jack and milton-JERRY (The bell rings) Part 2 milton is helping students to exchange aprederem the matter but easily .. and the teacher ASK him to explain the matter in the framework for the new student ..she has trouble writing milton then joins his hand with hers and teaches... julie the same team at the window and sees all afternoon but acts in a strange way with milton .. julie-seriously? milton .. really thought you were different Milton, but ... What are you talking about? julie-I saw you with the new student milton .. milton julie-you got it all wrong julie me forget milton - Julie goes away - jerry part 3 Jerry was in detention when they played his music he began dancing and a girl threw herself on top of him but avoided the jerry .. jerry before leaving one of the girls' friends took a picture and sent it to mika .. P.O.V jeery I walked in to see mika falaphel she seemed upset jerry-baby why you sad? (Mika shows the photo for jerry) jerry-wow not what it seems .. mika-jeery You will never change .. (Mika runs into the kitchen) jack part 4 P.O.V donna today and my big chance to have jack .. the teacher gave us a work in double kim not part of it ..I went to the Bobby Wasabi to begin the kim realized that my plan was not it great but .. donna- hey jack jack- hey what are you doing here donna- forgot our work? jack- donna I'm very sorry forgotten ( I realized at that moment that kim was come close) donna-ok but we can leave now? jack-yup.. ''Jack went to the bathroom and kim came ..I did her believe that Jack was leaving with me.. poor kim she ran '' jack-kim why? (Jack runs ago kim ) donna-jack? drug (Donna got out) jack-kim?what donna said for you ? kim-enough (kim says crying) I'm an idiot .. and of course you always had a crush on Donna jack-kim you are not an idiot and you know I love you kim believe me(jack magpie's hand of kim ) jack-kim i love you .. I know you and believe me I would never do anything to hurt you and you know it ... kim-I love you too jack .. but now I just need get out here .. jack- ok .. (in a sad voice) P.O.V jack that moment when Kim turned and walked away was the worst moment of my life I felt his fingers flee of my hand .. it was as if part of me was along .. was alone .. P.O.V kimand I'm so confused right now .. i believe in jack but millions of thoughts go through my head .. I do not know what to do